


Oh, Shit

by JulietsChemicalRomance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay! Draco, M/M, Realisation, drarry oneshot, this is my first published thing so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsChemicalRomance/pseuds/JulietsChemicalRomance
Summary: hi yes hello i have nO IDEA WHAT THIS IS :) this is basically some random idea that popped into my mess of an imagination so oh well. basically draco’s a big gay mess but he’s also very oblivious. enjoy!





	Oh, Shit

Draco Malfoy did not like Potter, thank you very much. 

He might have admired how well he flew (good he looked) on a broom. 

It’s possible he found it nice how Potter was able to make someone (Draco) smile with a single joke. 

One could say it made him happy (overjoyed) to see Potter laugh (because who gave him the right to smile like that). 

You wouldn’t be mistaken to say that Draco’s day got a teensy bit brighter every time he saw Ha-Potter beam with pride at a Transfiguration task he performed well (why does his stomach feel so strange seeing Potter smile?). 

Maybe that one time Harry’s hand brushed his in the corridor he felt a little bit happier (there were FIREWORKS IN HIS HEART, PANSY! FIREWORKS! But that’s normal for enemies, isn’t it?). 

Perhaps Draco started sitting slightly closer to Harry in classes just so that he could see his smile (arse) more often. (It was a very nice smile (arse)).

When they were paired up for Potions and Harry reached over Draco to get an ingredient, it would be fair to say that he felt like he could dance. (HE’S NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE, PANSY! IT WAS LIKE A SHOCK OF LOVE WAS SENT THROUGH HIM!). 

But that was normal for classmates, right? It had to be. Draco didn’t like Harry, did he?

... Oh, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic (can it be called that?) so if you have any tips or whatever let me know bc they would be greatly appreciated!  
> -JulietsChemicalRomance <3


End file.
